La Sorpresa de Trip
by JuniKoriuchi
Summary: Trip es atacado por una mercenaria y, a causa de que ella acaba con un vergonzoso fracaso, Trip la secuestra y la mantiene cautiva en su propia habitación. Él aprovecha la situación para usarla como su nuevo "juguete" hasta que, poco a poco, las cosas lentamente se van transformando en su cabeza sin darse cuenta. ¿Qué será de los dos?


**La Sorpresa de Trip**

 _ **El Nuevo Juguete**_

Virus y Trip patrullaban las calles como era de costumbre. Trip tenía las manos colocadas detrás de la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro con desgana

-¿Estás seguro?-habló calmadamente Virus, mientras clavaba su mirada en el otro rubio.

-Bueno, puede resultar divertido. Sólo hay que esperarle y acabar con él, eso es todo.

Virus, al escuchar a Trip, miró la hora en su Coil y habló:

-Me pregunto si tardará mucho.-y, dicho eso, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Las horas no tardaron en despedirse velozmente. Ya que su trabajo aquel día era vigilar un combate de Rhyme, Trip se alejó de Virus, para mantener la vigilancia desde otro punto. Sus ojos paseaban con impasibilidad por los oscuros callejones. Sintió una oleada de frío que lo hizo frenar en seco. Volteó la mirada, observando sus espaldas. Sin duda, no se equivocaba.

-Sé que estás allí.-susurró volteando su cuerpo completamente. No tardó en divisar a alguien con una espada en sus manos que brillaba bajo la luz de los faros de un color plata, casi del tono del brillo de la luna. Trip alzó sus manos, igual que su ceja, colocándolas en sus bolsillos.-Oye niña, mejor vuelve a casa, es muy tarde ya.

-¡No soy una niña! ¡He venido a matarte!-gritó la muchacha claramente ofendida, alzando la espada y apuntándolo. El rubio fijó su mirada hacia la muchacha que había frente a él; su pelo era largo y negro, como el mismísimo carbón. Tras escuchar las palabras de la chica, Trip comenzó a reír a carcajadas, más por la incredulidad que lo inundaba que por el aspecto de la chica-¡Hey! ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú-respondió el rubio fríamente volviendo a su expresión común. La chica, furiosa, se abalanzó sobre Trip, atacándolo con la espada, a lo que éste logró esquivarlo con tremenda facilidad, tomando las muñecas de la chica y empujándola contra la pared. La chica, al notar cómo Trip se pegaba a su espalda se estremeció asustada y preguntó furiosa:

-¿Q-Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Las manos de Trio no tardaron en acorralar a la chica, sosteniendo las dos muñecas de la muchacha con una sola mano y bajando la otra para sostener sus caderas desde su espalda. La chica gimió entre asustada y sorprendida.

-Eres una chica mala, Juni...

-¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?

Trip simplemente hizo una sonrisa traviesa, pegando la muchacha contra la pared con todo su peso y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Juni, al sentir aquel contacto cerró sus ojos, ruborizada.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Tú te lo has buscado, pequeña-susurró Trip levantando lentamente su mano hasta sostener la barbilla de la muchacha. Ésta, por reflejo, lanzó una patada y acertó con el tobillo justo en la parte baja del hombre, logrando que éste la soltara. Ella aprovechó los segundos en los que el chico retrocedía para lanzarle una fugaz patada, acertando en su mejilla derecha. Trip, al ver que llegaba el tercer golpe, lo esquivó, sujetando el tobillo de la chica y tirando de ella, logrando hacerle perder el equilibrio y estamparla contra el suelo. Acercó su mano hacia el cuello y lo apretó, logrando que la chica abriera los labios en busca de aire. Ella alzó las manos, tratando de apartar las del contrario, luchando más para poder respirar que para escapar. Poco a poco, fue perdiendo la consciencia, dejando caer sus manos al suelo. Trip la soltó, logrando percatarse de que la muchacha se encontraba aturdida, ya que ésta movía la cabeza débilmente de derecha a izquierda y parpadeaba repetidamente, como tratando de despertar. Trip se sentó encima de ella, acercó su rostro y susurró:

-No suelo pegar a las mujeres, pero cuando se resisten así y son tan bellas resulta imposible no hacerlo.

Y, dichas esas palabras, golpeó a la chica con una fuerza tremenda, logrando dejarla completamente inconsciente. Trip la observó de arriba abajo unos instantes antes de levantar su brazo y llamar a Virus desde su Coil. Éste último no tardó en responder.

-¿Novedades?

-Es una chica-respondió Trip con pasmosa tranquilidad-será bueno que vengas.

-Estoy en dos minutos.

La llamada finalizó y, pocos minutos después, Virus y Trip se encontraban juntos, mirando a la chica y revisando sus bolsillos.

-No lleva identificación-suspiró Virus después de terminar de registrarla-¿Qué hacemos con ella? ¿La matamos?

Trip observó los ojos de Virus unos instantes y luego los desvió hacia la chica inconsciente en el suelo, terminando por responder:

-Creo que quiero un juguete. Me irá bien poder jugar con Welter.-y mostró una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bien, pero tendrás que dejármelo de vez en cuando para Hersha.

-Me lo pensaré.

Al terminar de formular la última palabra, Trip se acercó a la chica y la cogió cargándola en su hombro, como si fuera un saco.

En pocos minutos se encontraban en el coche, con la chica tumbada en el asiento trasero con Trip conduciendo tranquilamente y Virus de copiloto. Por seguridad, habían drogado a la chica para que se mantuviera inconsciente durante unas largas horas. Tras llegar a su domicilio, Trip sostuvo a la chica de nuevo, despidiéndose de Virus con un cabeceo y su típico:

-Bye bye.

Virus se despidió de su compañero con una sonrisa calmada y se dirigió a su cuarto mientras Trip caminó hacia el suyo, lanzando a la muchacha sobre la cama, lanzando a la muchacha sobre la cama. Paseó la mirada por su cuarto.

-Welter, he llevado un juguete para que podamos jugar juntos-sonrió mientras el Allmate se acercaba a la cama, moviendo tranquilamente su cola.-Voy a darme una ducha, ya sabes qué hacer.

Y, en pocos segundos, Trip ya había cerrado la puerta del baño. La muchacha no tardó más de diez minutos en abrir los ojos, aturdida. Observó su alrededor, confundida, perdida. Parpadeó repetidamente, el mareo se le hacía insoportable. Con la mirada medio nublada, paseó la mirada.

-¿Una habitación?-susurró. Al escuchar su propia voz, no tardó en percatarse de que sonaba muy débil, agotada. Aún así, y con la vista borrosa, trató de adivinar lo que veía. Las paredes, sorprendentemente, eran de un gris oscuro,m muy cercano al negro. El suelo, en las losas, se encontraba una mezcla de blanco y negro e, incluso la cama en la que se encontraba, tenían el bicolor de las sábanas negras y las almohadas blancas. Encima de la cama parecía haber cortinas, negras también. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí? Lo que no tardó en adivinar por el estado en el que se encontraba, era que había sido drogada con algún tipo de sustancia que ella desconocía. Aún así se incorporó en la cama, alzando una de sus manos y colocándola en su frente, dejando que su largo pelo acariciara sus dedos y se entrelazara entre ellos. Lanzó un suspiro largo, cerrando los ojos unos instantes, tratando de controlar la vista que se le nublaba y regresaba de nuevo. Poco a poco, trató de levantarse de la cama, colocando su mano en el extremo de la cama, levantándose lentamente. Volvió a abrir los ojos y, al hacerlo, se cruzó con unos enromes y amenazantes ojos azules, que brillaban amenazantes frente a su rostro. La chica retrocedió, cayendo de nuevo en la cama. No tardó en ver que los ojos pertenecían a un enorme león negro. Al ver al enorme animal, ella abrió los ojos exageradamente, mostrando su sorpresa. Era tan grande aquel león que aunque lo tuviera uno delante, parecía imposible de creer. El enorme animal gruñó, mostrando sus colmillos a la chica y ésta, en un acto reflejo, lo empujó logrando que el rostro del león se alejara unos escasos centímetros.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-gritó la morena asustada, sin dejar de forcejear. El animal gruñó con más fuerza y se colocó encima de la chica, impidiendo que se levantara, hasta que algo captó la atención de los dos, un sonido. Una puerta... Acababa de abrirse una puerta. El animal y la chica voltearon la mirada en dirección al sonido, logrando ver a Trip con una toalla en la cabeza, secándose el pelo con ella y otra rodeando su cintura. El rubio no tardó en percatarse de la situación que había en su habitación.

-Welter.-El Allmate, al escuchar a su amo, se alejó de la chica de golpe y se sentó en el suelo, con calma.

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Qué es ese león?-preguntó la muchacha sorprendida-¿Vas a matarme?

Trip se acercó a la chica, colocando su rostro frente al suyo, a escasos milímetros de ella y, a pesar de que sus labios mostraban una sonrisa sus ojos brillaban completamente llenos de amenaza. Ella retrocedió al sentir que Trip acercaba su rodilla en su entrepierna, para finalmente lograr que su cabeza se encontrara con la pared.

-Pequeña Juni, ahora me perteneces, quieras o no-sonrió Trip-Verás lo bien que lo pasaremos juntos...

Al decir esas palabras, Trip sostuvo la barbilla de la chica y besó sus labios. Ésta abrió los ojos exageradamente, sorprendida y empujó a Trip, pasando la dorsal de su mano sobre sus labios, sonrojándose.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡No me toques!-gritó la chica-No sé cómo demonios conoces mi nombre, pero eso no significa que puedas...

Trip interrumpió a la chica, abofeteándola y sosteniendo sus mejillas con sus dedos, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

-Si no hubieras sido mala, no estarías donde estás pequeña. Lo primero será enseñarte modales y espero que te comportes, porque los castigos que te voy a imponer, no te van a gustar un pelo. Y como me has dado la contraria... voy a empezar con tu primer castigo...

Y sonrió enormemente, acercando sus dientes hacia el cuello de la chica, mordiéndola con tal fuerza que ella gritó, y la sangre comenzó a caer lentamente.

-¡Para! ¡Eso duele! ¡Trip!

 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
